Never Before, but Now Always
by LadyDivine91
Summary: Blaine is trying desperately to seduce his boyfriend, but, unfortunately, Kurt's mind is somewhere else. Klaine. Kurt H. Blaine A.


_**Notes:**_ _ **This is a re-write for the Klaine Valentines Challenge prompt 'This Never Happened Before'.**_

Blaine runs his tongue down the length of Kurt's spine, lapping at every curve and every dimple until he reaches the swell of his hips, then travels back to his shoulders, murmuring along the way, "God, Kurt … you're so sexy … I can't _wait_ to be inside you …"

But Kurt, lying beneath him, doesn't budge. Blaine finds a sensitive spot at the base of Kurt's neck and sucks, but even that gets no reaction. He runs his hands down Kurt's sides with barely there touches that usually have Kurt rolling on the bed, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

This time, he gets nothing.

Blaine stops, indulging in a long, frustrated exhale. He looks at his boyfriend, gaze fixed to a point on the floor, staring holes into the carpet.

"Sweetheart? Is something wrong?" Blaine rolls onto his side beside his lover. Kurt startles when the bed dips and he turns his head, looking into Blaine's eyes, still blown with lust even as his hard-on starts to dwindle.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says softly. "I guess … I was just thinking."

"Well, stop it." Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him close. "Your thinking is interfering with my patented seduction technique."

Blaine's attempt at humor falls short as the smile he was hoping for fades into a frown, and a tremulous one at that. Blaine sighs, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, tracing the path his tongue took down Kurt's spine with the tips of his fingers.

Kurt contemplates if what's bothering him is important enough to discuss, especially now when there are other, much more pleasant things to focus on. It seems a little silly, but as silly as it is, it's still making him blue.

"Come on." Blaine sits up, pulling Kurt along with him, settling his melancholy boyfriend on his lap. "Let me in on the secret. It'll make you feel better."

Kurt agrees, but he doesn't know where to begin. Blaine pecks kisses down Kurt's arm while he waits, praying, to some small degree, that Kurt might simply snap out of it and they can get back to the business of mid-morning sex.

"Well, I'm twenty," Kurt starts, "and you're …"

Blaine groans internally. He had his suspicions that this might be coming. He tries not to think about it either, pretty much since the day they met.

"… you're forty…"

"Yeah …" Blaine says, leaving it at that and hoping Kurt will, too. He doesn't like to be reminded that he recently left his thirties behind.

"Which means when I'm thirty, you're going to be fifty."

"True," Blaine says, his voice getting tight. "And …"

"And when I'm forty, that'll make you …"

"I think we all know what that'll make me, love," Blaine interrupts, trying hard not to sound snappish. "No need to spell it out."

Kurt shuts down, gaze bouncing from Blaine's eyes to his nose, lowering further until it stops where his fingertips play over his boyfriend's shoulders. Blaine watches Kurt go sullen, and his heart melts.

"Age is just a number," Blaine says, though he's hard-pressed himself to find that knowledge too comforting. "We have more than enough time ahead of us to be together."

"Twenty years is a big gap," Kurt mumbles, more to himself than Blaine. "I mean, besides music and movies and … and _sex_ … what do we really have that's holding us together?"

"A lot of things. And even if we didn't, what does that matter?" Blaine continues the trail of kisses along Kurt's skin. "We _enjoy_ one another. Do we need anything else?"

"What if you get tired of me?"

"Not likely." Blaine hugs Kurt tight. "I mean, you're the most interesting man in all of New York."

"I doubt that."

Blaine pinches Kurt hard on his left ass cheek. Kurt squeals and Blaine laughs, catching his boyfriend by the elbow when he leaps off his lap.

"I'm serious." Kurt huffs when he fails to get away. "What if you decide you want to date someone … you know … your own age?"

Blaine grimaces dramatically, which finally gets the shadow of a smile out of Kurt.

"If I wanted to date someone my own age, I wouldn't have picked you up at that NYADA fundraiser, now would I?" Blaine runs a hand up and down Kurt's thighs, focusing his attention on the way Kurt shifts in his lap with each pass that comes within a hair of his cock. "I was literally surrounded by middle-aged gay men, but I wanted to get to know _you_."

"Okay," Kurt hedges, conceding that point and drudging up another one. "What if you find someone _younger_?"

"I can barely keep up with _you!_ " He laughs. "Someone younger might kill me!"

Kurt's smile slips, his bottom lip quivering.

"And … and that's another thing …"

"Oh, God, no!" Blaine drags Kurt back down to the bed, rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips. "Not this! Anything but this!"

"Blaine …"

"Seriously! Where do I have to put my mouth to make you give up all this nonsense?"

"Blaine!"

"Come on, baby!" Blaine whines. "Give me a break! It's only ten in the morning and you have me dead already!"

Blaine may have Kurt's body pinned, but not his emotions. A single tear rolls down Kurt's cheek, and Blaine crumbles.

Kurt's tears are his Kryptonite.

"Look" - Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's torso and holds him, feeling his body shake as he fights to hold back tears - "we've talked about this before. I want _you_. Only _you_. And I don't think that's going to change. I literally fell in love with you from across a crowded room. That's never happened to me before, Kurt. Ever in my entire life." Blaine waits for Kurt to say something, but those words don't seem to soothe him. "You and I don't have any idea what's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or a year from now, or _ten_ years from now. All we can do is enjoy the time we have together. Right here, right now. So, let's enjoy ourselves, and let the stuff we can't control work itself out. Agreed?"

Kurt doesn't answer. He buries his head into Blaine's neck and lets a few more tears fall. Blaine already knows how Kurt feels about that. He hates it when things are out of his control. And nothing Blaine has said – no matter how heartfelt or sentimental – has calmed him one bit. So Blaine rocks him back and forth, letting time do what it does best.

Heal wounds.

"Agreed," Kurt whispers – small and choked, barely recognizable. "I just … want you around for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine says. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm keeping you – your heart, your soul … _and_ your gorgeous ass." Blaine grabs a hold of Kurt's right cheek this time and squeezes.

"Don't be too sure," Kurt insists, twisting left and right, wiggling out of Blaine's grip. "I've seen the way you eat."

Blaine lets Kurt go in favor of putting his hands on his hips and looking appropriately offended. "What's wrong with the way I eat?"

Kurt rolls his eyes to the point that Blaine hears them rattle in their sockets. "Bacon and eggs for breakfast every morning is not getting you anything but early onset heart disease."

"Ridiculous. I order it on top of avocado toast. That way the good cholesterol balances out the bad … _Fine_ ," Blaine replies in response to Kurt's incredulously popped eyes. "If I promise to toss out the bacon and switch the eggs to wheat grass, can I please get back to making love to you?" Without waiting for an answer, Blaine lunges for Kurt's neck, latching on and sucking hard, snickering at the way Kurt both moans and squirms away.

"I … guess … so!" Kurt stops struggling long enough to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Blaine kisses him back, savoring this moment, amid tears and laughter and crude humor, when he cherishes his boyfriend, kisses away his tears and show him that all is right in their little corner of the world.

"Thank you," Kurt says, chasing Blaine's mouth for one more kiss pressed against his lower lip.

"Hey" - Blaine throws Kurt an expertly wicked grin - "for the honor of worshipping your beautiful, twenty-year-old body, any time."


End file.
